


Hochzeitsnacht

by Rebecca



Category: Aus heiterem Himmel
Genre: Drunkenness, Episode Related, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-12
Updated: 2004-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach der geplatzten Doppelhochzeit in Episode 4x13 sind Tobias und Christoph wieder allein...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hochzeitsnacht

**Author's Note:**

> "Aus heiterem Himmel" gehört dem Bayrischen Rundfunk. Ich hab mir die beiden Jungs lediglich für ein wenig Spaß ausgeliehen.

Zu viel getrunken... hab zu viel getrunken... Ich brauche ein Weilchen, den Weg ins Wohnzimmer zu finden. Erwische fast die Tür nach draußen. Autsch -- meine Stirn trifft den Türrahmen. Reibe mir den Kopf. Das gibt morgen eine Beule. Dann bin ich irgendwie beim Sofa angekommen, Christoph sitzt noch da und schenkt uns den Rest aus der Weinflasche ein. Ich will protesta... protestieren. Hab doch schon genug getrunken! Aber was soll's, die Flasche muss alle werden. Lass mich ins Sofa fallen. Wir stoßen an, auf unsere Hochzeit. Dabei haben wir gar nicht geheiratet. Unsere Frauen wollten nicht. Erst wollten sie nicht, dann wieder doch, und dann doch wieder nicht. Frauen. Naja, irgendwie bin ich doch erleichtert. "Tobias, ihr seid das Paar." Julias Worte kreisen schon den ganzen Tag in meinem Kopf herum... rum und rum... wie ein Kara-russell... Mir ist schlecht. Wo ist Julia eigentlich? Auf Toilette? Nein. Ach ja, schon nach Hause gegangen, mit Clara. Die beiden sollten nicht so viel zusammenstecken. Man sieht ja, was dabei rauskommt.

Christoph steht auf. Geht ins Bett, sagt er. Klopft mir auf die Schulter. Ich bleibe noch sitzen. Muss nachdenken. "Ihr seid das Paar." Christoph und ich? Ich lache. Komisch, wirklich komisch. Ich verschlucke mich beim Lachen. Huste, und lache, und huste, bis mir die Tränen kommen. Puh. Tief durchatmen. Mir ist immer noch schlecht. Plötzlich sitzt Christoph wieder neben mir. Seit wann sitzt der da? War er nicht...? Kann mich nicht erinnern. Egal. Ich lege meinen Arm um ihn.

"Schön, dass wir noch ein Weilchen zusammenleben." Christoph grinst mich an. Süß sieht er aus, wenn er so verschn... verschmitzt grinst. Kann Clara schon verstehen. Dass sie ihn liebt, meine ich.

"Ja", sagt er. Warum sieht er mich so an? So verdammt... ach, weiß auch nicht. Seltsam irgendwie. Mein Blick bleibt an seinen Lippen hängen. Plötzlich spüre ich seine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Angenehm, warm. Mir wird heiß. Kalt. Nicht gut. Wir sollten jetzt wirklich besser schlafen gehen. Ist schon spät. Ich setze ein Lächeln auf. Will aufstehen, doch seine Hand hält mich fest. Wandert in meinen Nacken, mir läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er streichelt mich. Nicht aufhören, Christoph. Nicht... Ich ziehe ihn an mich, fühle seinen heißen Atem auf meiner Wange. Irgendwo im Hinterkopf ist eine Stimme, die mich warnt. Doch schon berühren sich unsere Lippen. Weiß gar nicht genau, wie das kam. Fühlt sich gut an, weich. Schmeckt nach mehr. Oh Christoph, warum wollte ich eigentlich unbedingt heiraten? Wo ich doch dich hab...

Keine Ahnung, wie lange wir uns schon küssen. Ich will mehr. Mache mich an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu schaffen. Bekomme sie nicht auf. Mist. Warum kann die Welt nicht aus Druckköpf-nöpfen bestehen? Christoph küsst mich aufs Ohr. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Wenn die blöden Knöpfe nicht gleich aufgehen, werd ich verrückt. Endlich -- sein Hemd ist offen. Lustig, die blonden Haare auf seiner Brust. Ich kichere vor mich hin.

"Was ist?", will Christoph wissen.

"Nichts", pruste ich. Dann lachen wir beide. Halten inne, sehen uns an. Dann wieder küssen. Wahnsinn. Alles dreht sich. Meine Hand sucht nach seinen Brustwarzen. Er zieht scharf die Luft ein, als ich mein Ziel finde, presst mich an sich. Ich will seine Brust küssen, doch er hält mich davon ab. Lass mich doch. Will dich überall küssen, berühren. Lass mich...

Wir sollten nach oben gehen, sagt Christoph. Hmm? Jetzt? Bin doch beschäftigt... will ihn küssen... Christoph lässt nicht locker. Naja, hat ja auch recht. Ich versuche, aufzustehen. Merke wieder, wie übel mir ist. Meine Beine sind wie Pudding, ich klammere mich an Christoph. Das Wohnzimmer kreist um uns, wie ein Kreisel. Irgendwie schaffen wir es zur Tür. Bin müde. Weiter zur Treppe. Wir erklimmen ein paar Stufen. Er küsst mich. Dann die nächste Stufe. Küssen. Stufe. Stufe... Die Treppe nimmt kein Ende. Blöde Treppe. Dann sind wir endlich oben. Jetzt bloß die richtige Tür erwischen. Geschafft. Mein Bett... Christoph streichelt meinen Rücken, meinen Bauch, meine Brust... Mein Hemd landet auf dem Boden. Ich fühle meine Erregung... und seine... Oh, ist mir schwindelig. Der Boden kippt. Ich falle, falle. Falle aufs Bett...

* * *

Aua. Schmerzen. Kopfschmerzen. Bloß nicht aufwachen. Weiterschlafen. Dann bleiben auch die Kopfschmerzen weg. Ich höre Julia neben mir atmen. Schön. Es ist schön, neben ihr aufzuwachen. Auch wenn wir nicht geheiratet haben. Drehe mich zu ihr um und lege einen Arm um sie. Bin müde. Ich streichle ihr Gesicht. Kratzig. Wie ein Wollpullover. Oder ein... Dreitagebart? Plötzlich bin ich hellwach. Ich setze mich auf. Oh, zu schnell. Viel zu schnell. Mein Kopf pocht. Ich reibe mir die Stirn. Dann werfe ich einen Blick zur Seite. Christoph! Was macht der in meinem Bett? Und warum habe ich nichts an? Ich schüttle ihn. Soll aufwachen, der Kerl. Christoph brummt nur und zieht sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Mist. Blöder Kater. Kann nicht denken.

"Jetzt wach halt auf!", knurre ich und ziehe an seiner Decke. Er öffnet ein Auge.

"Was willst du?", grummelt er.

"Ich will, dass du mein Bett verlässt." Schlaftrunken schaut er erst mich an, dann mein Zimmer. Runzelt die Stirn und reibt sich den Kopf.

"Wie kommst du überhaupt hierher?", frage ich.

"Keine Ahnung."

Mir ist schlecht und mein Kopf brummt wie ein Bienenstock. Hab was seltsames geträumt. Christoph und ich haben uns geküsst. Träume sind schon komisch manchmal.

Christoph richtet sich auf. Mein Blick fällt auf seinen nackten Oberkörper, bleibt an seinen blonden Brusthaaren hängen...

"Ach herrje, es war kein Traum!", rufe ich.

"Au, schrei doch nicht so. Mein Kopf...".

"Letzte Nacht. Wir haben uns geküsst und..., äh, haben wir,... ich meine, wir haben doch nicht...?"

Christoph stöhnt. "Kann mich nicht erinnern." Und dann: "Ich hab zumindest noch meine Hose an."

Oh, tatsächlich. Ich auch. Gut. Sehr gut. Ich lasse mich wieder zurückfallen, unendlich erleichtert. Die Decke dreht sich. Schließe die Augen, besser so. Ich höre, dass Cristoph aufsteht, dann das Rascheln von Stoff.

"Tja, dann geh ich mal.", sagt er.

"Äh, Christoph?" Muss die Augen wieder aufmachen. Grelles Licht bombadiert mich. "Wir... nun ja, vergessen wir heute Nacht einfach, ja?" Puh, ist mir das unangenehm. Hitze schießt in mein Gesicht.

"Ja." Er grinst verlegen, geht dann zur Tür.

"Und pass auf, dass dich keiner sieht."

"Klar."

Ich liege ausgestreckt auf dem Bett und beobachte, wie sich mein Zimmer dreht. Schrank — Tür — Fenster — Schrank — Tür... Ich sollte nie wieder so viel trinken. Schon gar nicht mit Christoph.


End file.
